


eager

by labrnth



Series: 字母集 [7]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Blood and Injury, M/M, Violence
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-22
Updated: 2018-10-22
Packaged: 2019-08-05 17:03:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16371611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/labrnth/pseuds/labrnth
Summary: 他吻起來像鮮血。





	eager

 

 

　　Quidditch球場上兩個人扭打成一團，吃力叫囂著辱罵對方的話語。Harry咬牙提起Malfoy的領子，他出於防衛地掙扎、把男孩推倒在地，最後Malfoy沒能避開對方起身後揮過來的一拳，摀著鼻子低沉呻吟，氣喘吁吁的退開。

　　Malfoy抓到心情爛得極致的Harry Potter溜下床到Quidditch球場散心，一如往常過分嗤笑的挑釁令男孩無法壓抑怒火，整個人跳起來衝向他狠狠鑽了肚子一拳。

　　他倆踉蹌地拉開彼此距離，重重喘著氣。血液的味道腥得苦澀，濃稠地貼上齒縫間及牙齦、或者說滴在唇上差點漏出嘴邊。

　　Harry瞪著他，就像Malfoy死盯著對方一樣，安靜了片刻而口齒不清低聲囁嚅了什麼。

　　

　　……看著什麼看。

　　

　　等到驕傲的Slytherin貴族意識過來之時，自己已經貼上那個黃金男孩的雙唇、和對方吻得難分難捨。

　　鐵鏽的味道撞進他的口腔，和他的血混雜在一塊兒，舌頭交纏、糊糊地掃過齒齦。鼻樑痛得發疼，Malfoy合理懷疑對方把他的鼻子給打歪了，一兩顆牙齒根部因痛楚而微微發癢，他低下頭，輕蹭對方的鼻尖。

　　Harry微微推開他，用袍子的衣領拭了拭鼻頭，避免鼻血弄髒整張臉。

　　God damn，what are you doing？

　　男孩聽起來有點困惑。眼角帶了一點淤青，唇齒輕輕打顫，Malfoy想他肯定不小心過用力打掉了對方的幾顆牙齒，多麼狼狽，這一點都不符合Malfoy的美學。

　　他生硬地扳開男孩的下顎窺探口內的慘況，拇指按壓著舌尖，另一隻手的食指撫摸的拔掉牙齒後、模糊不清的血肉。

　　

　　當彼此距離過近，輕輕淺淺地，他又靠上去親吻。乾澀地摩娑。

　　

　　那對翠綠的眸子直直盯著他，過了一會兒才硬生生擠出了一聲小小的「Fuck」。

　　Malfoy不屑地悶哼、彷若打算舔掉乾固的血跡似的湊上去舔吮男孩的唇瓣，自嘴角滑至上唇，又吻得下唇發癢，甚至是微微吮了吮沾上了些許鼻血的人中。

　　腥味頓時又劃開、於嘴邊，身下的男孩悶悶地說了一句「Gross」而手掌抵上友人胸口。

　　Malfoy沒有打算停手，舌尖滑至口腔內的傷口，輕輕觸碰。柔軟的，擠出些許鮮血。

　　對方顯得難受，嗯嗯啊啊掙扎了起來。

　　下一秒他咬了Harry想闔上的下唇一口，舔舐吸吮凹坑內的爛肉，說是潰爛也不是、僅是壞死不能使用了。男孩膝蓋無力地打顫，Malfoy一手撐著對方的腰部，刻意於固定的地方反覆打轉、把口內的傷口吮得乾澀疼痛。

　　無法負荷強烈神經刺痛的瞬間，Harry毫不留情推開在自己嘴裡肆虐的Malfoy。

　　那張臉上除了驚嚇幾乎讀不出任何情緒，男孩的雙唇乾巴巴張合著，像是想吐出什麼憤然的話語但又無能為力。沉默地正對彼此，Malfoy正想著是否該用男孩是個處男這件事嘲笑對方、Harry便含糊地嚷了聲「有病」，撞開他匆匆離開現場。

　　他轉過去望向對方的背影，張嘴想用「自我感覺良好」造個諷刺的句子，第一個音節卻沙啞地卡在喉嚨，擠不出半點聲音。

　　

　　Malfoy扭曲著面容，朝草地呸地吐了一口血，用袖口抹去嘴唇上的唾液。

 

 


End file.
